When end users purchase ceiling fans with relatively long fan blades, such are usually packaged in such a way that the blades are not secured to the rotation body. It is thus necessary for the purchaser or technician to perform a quite complicated and tedious assembling process before the blades can be secured to the rotational body.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a securing device in which the above shortcoming is mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.